


Truce

by sdd_writes_things



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cassian Andor - Freeform, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso - Freeform, F/M, Heavy Angst, Jyn Erso - Freeform, Legitimately sobbed while writing this but probably cuz im exhausted, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, a and b carrying on a conversation to make it less painful, all i know is that im still on the verge of tears, also i saw a post on instagram, idk - Freeform, something about person a dying and both knowing but, these two ripped me apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdd_writes_things/pseuds/sdd_writes_things
Summary: please be aware i sobbed while writing this because im an emotional weeb so





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Your OTP posts have ruined my life but so did this movie

_Now the night_

_Is coming to an end_

_The sun will rise_

_And we will try again_

_Stay alive_

_Stay alive_

_For me_

_You will die_

_But now your life_

_Is free_

_Take pride in what is sure to die_

* * *

 

It was a bright, clear, sunny day. Not too warm, but not too cold either. A nice day, a good day. Jyn liked these kinds of days.

She stared at the sky. “Look, Cass, that cloud looks like Kay.”

Holding her hand, Cassian looked where she was pointing. “Heh, it kinda does,” he mused, smiling.

It was hard. She was bleeding out. And yet here she was, finding the strength to raise an arm and act like she was okay.

She knew she wasn't.

Cassian, kneeling over her, brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead. “Was this how you were planning to spend today?” he asked, trying to keep his voice from breaking. She didn't have much time and he wanted to be strong, for her. Jyn deserved it most out of everyone.

“No,” she admitted breezily with only the slightest of frowns. “But it was nice. I got to spend it with you, anyway.”

Jyn watched his eyes. They were wet and he was doing everything in his power to keep it from showing. She smiled and held her hand to his face, running a thumb over his cheek. He leaned into the touch and the first of likely many tears spilled over onto his skin, rolling slowly downward.

“It wasn't a bad day, I promise,” she assured him. “Next time we should plan better.”

Cassian smiled wider, even though it wavered. “We should,” he agreed. “Be quiet about it. Slip away from the base unnoticed. We can find a nice quiet planet with only a few people and simply catch a break.”

“Sounds nice. Will it be cold?”

“No, no, it'll be warm. Maybe a little wet, but warm.”

Jyn's eyes started to dull. “Like Lah’mu,” she said wistfully. “Can we go back there, Cass?”

His voice started to shake. “Yeah,” he promised, “yeah, we can go there.”

Jyn squeezed his hand. “It'll be good to go home.”

“It will. For you, I mean.”

Jyn laughed weakly and pulled him down to kiss him softly. “I love you, Cassian.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
